


A kiss before I die

by leahday



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Death, F/M, Kissing, Last Kiss, Tenderness, Tragedy, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/leahday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet about Meg’s final scene with Guy. A little bit AU in terms of script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss before I die

A kiss before I die

By Leah

Summary

Just a ficlet about Meg’s final scene with Guy. A little bit AU in terms of script.

Disclaimer

Darlings, I would love to own Robin Hood, sadly, I do not. If I did. Meg & Marian would be alive and living it up at the castle with Guy & Allan, Izzie and Prince John  
Rated PG just to be on the safe side. It is rather sad.

Sherwood Forest, a lake

“Kiss me,” I whisper and the dark angel above me who had saved me from the executioner’s axe looks at me with puzzlement then smiles. A sweet smile that I have quickly learned during our short time together is pretty much a rarity for him.  
“Shhh,” he soothes, stroking my face. “Hush now.”  
The urge to argue, to snap at him for daring to patronise me is great but the urge to feel those lips on my own is greater still.   
It is odd. I have never till this day wanted a man’s lips to possess my own. All of the men chosen for me as suitors were weak, pointless creatures. But this one …. This one is different. This beautiful man made me feel safe in the darkness of our repugnant dungeon. He is the one member of the male race I would gladly have kiss me for he is not the monster many believe him to be, and if he is, he is not any more.   
He has changed. Now and forever.   
“Please,” I whimper. My time is running out?  
He smiles again, shifting his face towards me; the black strands of his hair tickle my nose as his rosy lips near my own.   
I feel my heart begin to race. It is nice to know that even though I am dying my heart is capable of such a thing.

OoO

Guy’s lips are everything I had imagined them to be. Soft, warm, tender.   
They cover mine for a moment, a moment that is so devastatingly gentle, and there they remain before slowly withdrawing.  
There, I have had my kiss. Brief, lacking passion, but a perfect kiss nonetheless.   
Jesu! I am so happy I want to weep! Alas, there is no time for weeping; there is barely time for last words.  
“Thank you,” I manage tearfully.   
Gathering all the strength I can muster I then add.  
“I’ve always quite liked you.”  
And then … I die.

The end

Authors note

This was my first Meg & Guy fic. I love these two almost as much as I love Guy & Marian.   
I do plan to write more Meg & Guy stories in the future, if my RH muse allows me to do so.

Thank you for reading  Leah.


End file.
